Angel White and Angel Black
by hina-angel
Summary: Naruto is suicidal. The Angels white: Hinata, black: Sakura have to change him around without falling in love with him. Sakura makes through, but Hinata is getting a little crush... will they succeed? Will Hinata get over her little love? NaruHina
1. Meeting the Angels

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------

**Beep beep beep!! Beep beep beep!!**

'Hm?' yawned the awakened girl. 'Now what?'

With a snap of her finger, a image of a certain spiked blonde hair with cerculean eyes appeared in front of the mirror.

"This better be good" she grouched, reluntantly geting off her bed. With another snap, she immediantly changed into a black leather mini skirt, black high heels, and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

Checking herself in the mirror, she adjusted her pink hair that was blocking her emerald eyes.

"Now whos the victim?" she sneered, as a black ring popped above her head and some black wings spread from her back.

With another click of a finger, she disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Beep beep beep! Beep beep bepp!!!**

'Huh?'

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her compact mirror that was blinking into every sorts of color.

Making sure that nobody was around, she snappd her fingers.

A handsome young man with blonde hair and a dull pair of saphire eyes appeared in the mirror.

Knowing that he is in danger, she quickly snapped her fingers, changing herself inot some long white skirt, white high heels, and a white tank top.

A white ring formed above her head, as white wings spreaded out to the black sky.

Her lavender eyes stared out to the night, vanishing in a blink of an eye

-----------------------------------------------------

Eh heh eheh... I know it wasn't much of a chapter, but I promise it'll go longer as we continue on the story. Please review, and I don't care if it's flames too, please jsut review!!


	2. Naruto meeting Angel White

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away you kyuubi brat!" yelled the old woman, throwing garbage at 22 year old.

"You don't belong here! Why don't you go to hell like your old man?!" she bellowed, who was now throwing tomatoes. "You are a **disgrace!!** You hear me, a _**disgrace!!!!**_"

Showing absolutely no emotions, the poor man stand firm. His eyes burning with guilt.

_'Have I really hurt them this bad?'_

The woman was now going beserk. She was holding a wooden bat, ready to strike him.

Standing firm, he clenched his fist, closed his eye, and waited for the pain to begin.

_'Let them hurt me. I deserve this...'_

Raising the bat over her head, she yelled, " **Take this you disgraceful bastard!!**"

"Wait! Please! Dont' hurt him!" begged a soft voice. "Please... show some respect"

"Who the hell?" roared the woman, looking around to see who wanted to save _him._

"Komanosai, baa chan, but please don't hurt him..." she begged once more, appearing out of the crowd.

He looked at her from head to toe. She had black hair with a midnight streak, lavender eyes, and she looks so delicate and fragile... as if you can break them like a toothpick...

"Why the hell would you support and actually _**help**_ this disgusting piece of trash?" spatted the old woman, who was glaring daggers at him as if he didn't belong in this world.

"Please forgive him baa-chan... I beg of you... we promise that we will not step a foot in your shop again..." she whispered, bowing her head.

Following her lead, he quickly bowed too, hoping that he would earn her respect.

"Like hell I'll forgive him!"

His hope crumbled to the ground...

"He's dirt! Why on earth was he borned?"

Faith fluttered into nothing.

"I pity the mother who gave birth to him"

His spirited died...

"Now get the hell away from my **shop!!**"

"Hai baa-chan..." The mysterious girl grabbed his arm, and guided him out of the shop.

Somewhere in the shop was a person smirking.

'Looks like you got to him first...' With a snap, she was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close back there, wasn't it nii san?..." said the girl, smiling.

_'Why is she smiling at me? Doesn't she hate me like all the others?'_

"Who are you?" he asked, curious to find out who she is.

"Me? Oh my name is Hinata. What about you nii san?" she asked.

"..." He didn't reply, he doesn't know if he should talk back or not. "I'm... a monster..."

_'He doesn't believe in himself... Yes, he's definatlely suicidal...'_

"A-ano, may I see your hand?" she asked.

_'What is she up to?'_

Gently picking up his hand, she studied his palms.

_'So rough... so strong, yet weak...'_

Smiling, she locked eyes with him.

"No worries nii san, you are definatly **not** a monster" she said, placing his hand back onto his lap.

"... H-how do you know?"

"Hm, well there is your life line, age line, but no monster line. Besides, there are no such things as monsters nii san..."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto..." he whispered, looking away. He could feel Hinata's eye gently digging in him.

_'Now that she knows my name, she'll surely run away...'_

"Naruto kun?" She layed her hand onto his hand.

Naruto was startled, her hand was so soft... so smooth... so warm...

"Why?..." he asked still looking away as if he's afraid.

"... I don't understand..."

"Why are you still here?" his voice was full of irritation.

Smiling, she calmly answered back, "Because I like you for who you are..."

'...' He was speechless, what could he say? A person that actually likes him? Is he dreaming or is he in heaven?

"Naruto kun, would you like me to make something for dinner?" she smiled.

He just nodded, he didn't even heard her. He was too much in shock.

Getting up she made her way to the refrigator.

There was absolutely **nothing**. Only some spoiled ham, cracked egg, and a rotten apple.

"... uhh Naruto kun? When was the last time you went grocery shopping?" she asked closing the refrigorator door.

Snapping back to reality, he placed his hands on the back of his head and started to think.

"Um... I think it was a well over a month ago..."

"Come Naruto kun, lets go grocery shopping!" she giggled pulling him out the door.

"W-w-wait, Hi-Hinata chan!" Naruto stuttered, making a quick swipe for his wallet and jacket.

In a second flat, they were already out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew!! I'm sure that this was longer than my other chapters. Please review, and I don't care if it is flames, Thank you!!! Oh, and should I put some NaruHina lemon later on in the story? Hm, oh well, I'll take a vote. So please review!!!!


	3. grocery shopping!

Disclaimer: Please don't make me repeat that I don't own Naruto ...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's prov.

_'Why is she helping me?'_ I thought _'I'm a monster, yet she says I'm not... does she know who I am?'_

"Naruto kun..." she whispered, pulling back her strands of black hair. "Try this, it's really delicious!"

Sighing, I grabbed the strawberry she was holding and took a bite out of it.

'... Delicious... Maybe I should stop eating ramen all the time...'

"Lets go to this aisle Naruto kun!" she giggled, gently guiding him to the aisle 14.

_'She's different than the other girls... Her eyes isn't full of pity and fear... but happy and joy...'_

_**snap**_

'... _Did she just snap her fingers?'_

Suddenly, a whole group of people were crowding us begging to try their food.

We did, one by one and suprisingly they were really delicious. As if angels had made these food themself!

I felt different... I don't feel happy, but I don't feel fustrated and sad either... I feel content...

For once in decade, I actually smiled. Not those painful smile, but... an actually real smile!

We got everything we need from that aisle, and we started to leave until...

_**snap**_

_'Did she just snap her fingers __**again?**_'

I looked back, but all those people were gone in thin air... like magic...

I stared at Hinata, but she looks so innocent... she can't be...

I shooked my head

_'I have __**got**_ _to get a hold of myself'_

As if Hinata read my thoughts, she smiled... with relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White Angel Hinata's pov.

_'Mmmmm these strawberries are really good! Maybe with a bit of fairy powder...'_

I turned to see if Naruto kun was around, but he was just staring out into space... probably thinking

_'Look at his eyes... they're dull, but they're really... pretty... wait a minute, what am I thinking? Angels can't love mortals... Get a hold of yourself Hinata! Besides he'll won't like you anyway. Now about that fairy powder...'_

Sprinkling some fairy dust, I offered Naruto the strawberry.

"Naruto kun... Try this, it's really delicious!" I whispered, handing him the strawberry.

Taking a bite out of the strawberry, he seemed to be lost in his mind again.

_'Wow, Naruto kun sure likes to think... I should distract him...'_

"Lets go to this aisle Naruto kun!" I giggled, determind to make him at least a bit more happy.

I locked eyes with his saphire eyes, which was full of confusion and hope.

_'While he's in his mind, maybe it's safe to snap my fingers...'_

**snap**

_'Uh-oh, he seemed to notice...'_

Naurto kun looked at me as if I went crazy... I shouldn't underestimated him...

But the angels I ordered here brought the finest food from heaven, which would make anyone happy.

Trying every one of the food, Naruto kun's eyes aren't so dull anymore... there's some faith fluttering in his eyes... and he's actually smiling... he looks... content.

_'Maybe it's safe for me to snap my fingers again...'_

**snap**

Crap, he noticed again...

Oh no, he's looking back!

Naruto kun looked at me, but then just shooked his head as if he were crazy.

_'Whew, I'm safe... for now...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you review more!! I'll put anyoe who reviews me onto my next chapter!


	4. Sakura's meeting time

Disclaimer: Stop asking me dammit! You know who owns Naruto kun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh, I guess Hinata has gotten to him first... But that doesn't mean that I still can't help him" she said to herself, watching Hinata and Naruto walking down the street. Their hands full of grocery.

Hinata looked up, and saw her. Sakura just smirked and waved her hand mockingly.

She just frowned and bit her lower lip.

_'Maybe I should stop by...'_ snapping her fingers, she disappeared from the building she was on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Hinata... You know for helping me buy groceries and stuff" he thanked, still smiling.

"Your welcome Naruto kun!" Hinata giggled.

Suddenly she felt another source of power not far away...

_'Shit! She's here?'_

Looking up, she saw the one and only Sakura.

She smirked and waved her hand, teasing her that she can't handle this situation.

I wish I could snap my fingers, but then Naruto kun would see me, and I have a bunch of groceries...

Still smirking she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

_' I have a feeling that she won't leave us alone for long...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pov.

"Hinata are you ok? You looked more worried..." I said, laying my hand onto her forehead.

She looked startled. No fear, but shock.

_'I knew it... She's disgusted that I touched her...'_

Before I could remove my hands, she blushed and smiled.

_'So she's happy? Or is she just piting me?'_

"Thank you for worrying about me, Naruto kun..." she closed her eyes and giggled.

I smiled too. For some reason I did, I don't know if it was a smile of relief or a smile of joy, but it was just a smile.

_knock knock knock_

"No.." she gasped looking toward the door. Her lavender eye was mixed with fear and fustration.

I glanced toward the door too... Whoever is behind that door must not be good...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's pov.

It's been 4 hours since I saw Sakura, and the nerve has gotten to me.

I always looked at the ground, I twindled my fingers, and I was less talkative... I was starting to be the real me... Shy, nervous, and un-social. It's who I am, I'm revealing my true colors.

I must've worried Naruto kun because he asked if I was alright and placed his palms on my forehead.

At first I was startled. We only met each other for 5 to 6 hours and he was already starting to worry about me.

Suddenly he looked hurt. He must've thought that I didn't appreciate him or something.

_'He looks so cute like that...'_

Blushing, I smiled at him.

"Thank you for worrying about me Naruto kun..." I laughed, still smiling.

He smiled too. Just a regular smile.

_knock knock knock_

_'Damn it! She's here!'_

I looked toward the door, praying that it wasn't Sakura.

Naruto must've caught on,because he was staring out the door too.

_'Naruto kun, you and I must be prepared for 1 hell of a mess...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's prov.

"snooze... snooze...snooze..."

_**ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!!**_

_'Damn clock!' _

I smashed the clock into a million pieces, before getting out of bed.

I checked myself in the mirror, and I started to brush my bubblegum pink hair.

I was about to brush my teeth when the mirror was blinking white and orange.

_'Must be Hinata and that kyuubi man...'_

Snapping my fingers, I saw Hinata blushing and smiling, and that blonde guy smiling too.

_'Looks like their having a __**great**__ time, maybe it's time to interuppt them a bit'_

Chuckling, I snapped my fingers and I wore a black tight t-shirt, with blue jeans, and high heels.

_'hm, perfect!'_

Clicking my fingers, I made my way over to that... Naruto guy...

_1 second later_

"Finally I'm here!" I groaned, massaging my shoulder.

Well, this should be intresting...

I rapped my fist onto the door, waiting on what will happen next...


	5. What the hell?

sob sob sob... YOU KNOW WHO OWNS NARUTO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uzumaki"

"... uhh, who are you?" asked Naruto.

The pinked hair girl smirked.

Naruto couldn't help the fact that this girl was pretty.

The pink hair was tyed in a messy bun, some strands of hair were falling down on the side of her face. Her pink lip gloss was shimmering, despite the lack of light and she had pink eyeshadow.

She was so pretty... almost like an angel.

Naruto looked back at Hinata.

She had her hair down, with an white head band that really bringed out her eyes. She had no lip gloss, but they were fragile and smooth like a petal. You could also see a hint of lavender eyeshadow.

She's beautiful and graceful... like an angel...

'Who are these people?'

"Well? Why don't you be a gentleman and let me in?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh, hai."

Naruto opened the door more widely to let this mysterious girl in.

Without thanking him, the pink hair girl stomped inside.

Hinata bit her lip, and clenched her fist tightly.

The girl seemed amused by Hinata's reaction.

'Maybe I should'nt have let her in...'

"My names Sakura. Hm, looks like you already have visitors Mr. Uzumaki"

"... Umm... How do you know my name?" asked Naruto cocking his head to one side.

"I have my ways. So Hinata, how's your life been? A living hell?" smirked Sakura.

"Shut up, Sakura chan. This isn't your buisness!" spat Hinata.

"Oh really? Then what makes you have the right to butt into this buisness?"

"Because He sent this mission to me!"

"Hmph! Think your the only one?"

"Nani?"

"Take a look"

"W-w-we c-can't!"

"Oh yeah, well we can fix that"

Naruto was confused with all this nonsense. All he wanted to do was get some groceries and go home! Now these two girls are in his house blabbering nonsense! It's his house dammit!

"Oy! Matte! What the hell-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Hinata and Sakura both snapped her fingers, freezing both Naruto and time.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Guys! I'm begging you! Please review! I don't care if it's flames or not! just review! Wuaahhhhh!!!!


	6. author's note

Author's note

Hey ppl! Please, i am running out of ideas. it would be most appreciative if you guys help me out! don't worry, i won't keep all the credit. i'll put ur names, possibly i'll put you to the most dedicated for my story. please please please!!! i'll try to make more stories as fast as possible!!! thank you!


	7. The Arguement

Kyoko: I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------

"As I was saying, Uzumaki here" said Sakura pointing at the angry Naruto. "Is suicidal. He's going to need love and support to change him around. Hinata, I am SURE that you're able to give him that."

"Then what's the prob-"

Sakura cut Hinata off.

"The problem is that you're going to love him. And in the 'The Code of Angels' say that an angel cannot fall in love, under no circumstances. Hinata, you're sweet and gentle and caring, but I know both you and your sensitive heart. I know that you are going to lose your wings and power for this. Quit now. I'm warning you."

Hinata sighed, and stared at her toes. Sakura chan was right. She DID want to fall in love, but... she couldn't.

Hinata's hair was used like a curtain, separating her from Sakura.

Sakura started to get impatient and tapped her black high heels non-stop.

"Hinata, have you made up your mind? I'm a really busy woman you know. If you still accept this mission, that's fine with me. If you don't, then I'll take over" she said, shoving her thumb to herself.

Hinata was still silent. What could she do? She can help this poor man, or she can't. But if she quit now, will Sakura let her live this down? She raised her head slightly, so she could see a glimpse of Sakura. She is currently checking out her fingernails- as if it wasn't perfect already. Sakura caught Hinata's eyes and smirked, saying 'Give up. You won't be able to go through with this anyway'

That's it.

"I-I'm going to take this mission" Hinata said firmly, rising to her full height. The smile on Sakura's face melted, replacing with a scowl. "What? What did you say?"

Hinata trembled a bit, but she again said in a loud clear voice "I'm going along with the mission"

Sakura glared at her and grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Hinata, I'm trying to be nice and patient here. You better quit while you can, or else you're going to regret it."

Hinata merely slapped her hand away. "We're both equally powerful; there is nothing you can do to harm me"

Sakura scowled and walked up to her, her eyes full of fury. "Wanna bet?" Hinata prepared herself for battle, but instead Sakura snapped her fingers and time began once again.

"What the--" Naruto cried, snapping out of his senses. When he looked at Sakura and Hinata, they were completely different than they were a second ago. Tensions build the air, and hatred was leaking out their bodies. Naruto was too afraid to even move. Finally, after the deafening silence, Sakura announced,

"Hinata, I respect you as a fellow comrade, but…" Sakura shot a glare at Naruto, who cringed in fear, "As a woman, I think you're foolish. But trust me on this, you WILL pay"

Sakura stomped out the door.

(Hinata's Pov)

As soon as Sakura slammed the door close, I fell onto the couch with my hand massaging her temples.

I just faced a 1rst ranked Angel. Sure I'm in the same ranking, but I never actually fought against my same rank. Sakura and I are considered a legend, but the Dark Angel usually had cunning minds and humongous amount of strength. And to make matters worse, Sakura had became a part of the Angels before me.

'Am I really up to this?' I thought, my head drooping down even farther.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked, crouching down. "You guys look like you had a fight. What happened, she just stayed in here for like a minute before she stomped out. Did something happen?"

I couldn't help but give a sad smile, but I quickly answered with false cheerfulness, "Nothing Naruto kun. We just had a little argument, but it's nothing too depressing. It was just a little family feud"

His face looked doubtful and I wondered if he's suspicious about what really happened, but instead he asked, "Want to stay over for the night?"

Surprised, I nodded my head. "That would be great Naruto kun, thank you"

Grunting, he quickly turned around. But I swear before he turned around, his face was flushed red.

----(Naruto Pov.)----

I was going to give them a good long lecture, but before I could speak a word everything changed. I mean, they were still there and I was still me. The house didn't change, and the furniture was where they were, but they had a hateful look in their eyes. Their battle auras were thick, and I felt like I was intruding their…. Whatever"

"Hinata, I respect you as a fellow comrade, but…" Sakura glared at me, and I couldn't help but flinch when her anger was directed to me. Soon, she looked back at Hinata, but she didn't cringe or flinch. She must be brave like hell.

"As a woman, I think you're foolish. But trust me on this, you WILL pay" By now I was really confused, but I couldn't say anything…. Even though It was my house. Luckily, I didn't' really have to say anything because she stomped out of my house by herself. But immediately as Sakura was out of our sight, Hinata toppled to my couch with her hands on her head. Something must've happened during that millisecond, and it seemed personal. I didn't want to bother her, because she was so deep in thought, but my curiosity almost blew as each second ticked by. Finally, I bent down next to her, and looked up.

"Hey, are you alright? You guys look like you had a fight. What happened, she just stayed in here for like a minute before she stomped out. Did something happen?" I asked. She snapped out of her trance and gazed into my eyes. She gave a sad smile, the same smile I use to mask my pain, and answered with a fake voice,

"Nothing Naruto kun. We just had a little argument, but it's nothing too depressing. It was just a little family feud"

I didn't believe her, and I must've shown it because she made this worried face. I wanted to press her on about it, but I know from personal experience, that she didn't want to about it. And who am I to butt into someone else's business? So instead I said, "Want to sleep over for the night?"

I must've said the right thing because she answered, "That would be great Naruto kun, thank you" She flashed a happier smile, and I couldn't help but blush. I quickly turned away. 'She's so cute….' I thought.

"Um, y-you make yourself comfortable… I-I only have one bed and you can use that. There's a restroom connected to my room, and you can use some of my clothes as your pajamas…. I'll just wait here I guess…."

She giggled and got up. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." With that, she walked into my room and quietly closed the door. I slumped down on my recliner and glanced at the grocery bags. "What a day…." I sighed.

Kyoko: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay… like a year. But I had a writer's block, and it just wouldn't go away! But I finally finished this chapter! Yay~! Hope ya'll like it! Oh and it's not like revised so… SORRY~!


	8. A little incident

Kyoko: I don't own Naruto, and I hope you enjoy the story~!

(Hinata's Pov.)

I opened the bathroom door and went in, without even bothering to lock it. I stripped my clothes off, and neatly set them aside next to the sink. I pulled out a hair band and tied my long hair to a pony tail. There were no towels in any of the cabinet so I sighed and snapped my fingers. Immediately a soft, white, fluffy towel wrapped around my body. Then I started to fill the tub with hot water.

As I waited for the tub to be filled, I began to think of what we should begin tomorrow. I snapped my fingers again, and a pencil and a journal popped into my hands. "Let's see… Naruto is unconfident, unsocial, has a low self esteem, he has no friends, and his mental/emotional health isn't very good…" I mumbled, scribbling down her notes. "So if I fix these things, his life will be normal, and he won't be suicidal anymore."

'_**But I'll never see him again…' **_I thought, sudden sadness flowing through me. _**'But if he dies... I might be able to make him part of the Angels! Then I can fall in love with him without losing my job!'**_ __My heart swooned at the thought, but I quickly shook my head. "I can't! How could I even think of such a thing! Come on Hinata, pull yourself together!" I muttered to myself. I went back to my notebook and made a list.

__ Confident_

__ Socially active_

__ High Self Esteem_

__ Available Friends_

__ Stable mental/emotional health_

__ Love_

I looked at the last thing I wrote on my notebook. "Why did I do that?" I asked to myself. Although I never meant to write that, I left it alone. I didn't erase it, I didn't cross it out, and I didn't even bother to think about what troubles it'll cause me later on. I just placed both my pencil and my journal onto the toilet seat and turned off the running water. Then I unwrapped the towel around my body and placed it next to my clothes before slowly sinking into the warm water. The word love imprinted itself onto my mind, heart, and soul. "What am I going to do?" I groaned, allowing my head to sink into the water.

'_I haven't even started my job and I only knew him for about a day, and I'm already falling for him!' _Suddenly, an image of Sakura's sneering face popped into my mind and I burst out of the water.

"No! I **will **complete this mission, and I'll do it without falling in love with him!" A surge of new confidence rose in my stomach and I could hardly keep still. "Tomorrow…" I thought out loud, "I'm going to the radio station… This'll be perfect!" I quickly tried to get out of the bathtub, but I was still wet and the floor was slippery and I ended up crashing down onto the floor with a loud, "THUD". I landed on my head, and indescribable pain pounded against my skull. My vision blurred a bit, and I felt dizzy.

"Uhh…" I groaned, holding one hand to the side of my face. "Good thing I'm immortal… "I muttered. I was still sprawled out on the floor, and I slowly got up onto all fours.

Suddenly, the door that I hadn't locked slammed open and there was Naruto staring down at me.

And I was naked.

-- (Naruto's Pov.)—

I looked glumly at the groceries we bought. I didn't want to get up from my comfortable couch, but apparently everything was going to rot if I didn't do anything. Sighing, I got up with a loud groan and brought the groceries into the kitchen. As I was unpacking everything, I saw the strawberries we bought at the store. They look so ripe, so red, so sweet, and so tempting. Hesitantly, I grabbed the biggest strawberry and took a bite out of it. The sweet tangy taste almost melted in with my taste buds. I closed my eyes, and I thought of Hinata. I thought of her smiling at me, not with pity, not with disgust, not with pain, not with anger, not with cruelness, but with actual joy and desire.

In my mind, everything was dark and black; I couldn't even see my hands which were right in front of me. Suddenly, a small ray of light hit my eye, and I was blinded for a second. But my vision slowly began to clear and I Hinata slowly walked up to me her elegant silky dress waving from the wind. Every time she took a step, ripples of water flowed and everything turned a little lighter. Long white wings spread from her back and her lavender eyes became more intense. Her lips looked fuller and pinker and her ivory skin glowed. It seemed like she was sucking out the darkness that haunted my heart, like an angel. She giggled, which reminded me the tinkling of a bell, and placed her soft, warm hands on my cheeks. That one touch shocked me and snapped my eyes opened and saw that I was back alone in the kitchen. My heart was pounding, and I placed my hand where she had momentarily touched me earlier. "Was… Was that a dream? It couldn't be…" I asked myself in between gasps. "What was that just now?" I looked at the half eaten strawberry, and a warm fuzzy feeling grew inside me.

"What just happened?" I asked myself again. A bit scared, I threw the strawberry away and put the rest into the refrigerator. I then continued to put away all my other foods away. But when I was halfway done, I heard a loud "**THUD**".

"Hinata?" I thought out loud. Suddenly, an image of Hinata bleeding on the ground popped into my head. Fear and shock slammed into my mind, and I rushed to the bathroom. The bathroom door wasn't unlocked, and that made me worried even more. _'What if some rapist managed to get in my room? What is he doing to Hinata?'_ This thought enraged me, and I barged into the bathroom.

I was about to holler at the rapist, but I soon found out there was none. But there WAS Hinata standing on all fours, naked. It was almost as if time itself stopped. My eyes trailed down to her breast, which were full and round and her nipples were so pink. I wanted to close my eyes, but it instead looked at every curve of her body and every inch of her creamy skin. It wasn't until I felt something drool down my nose that I finally snapped out of it. I quickly covered my nose, screamed out an apology, and slammed the door closed. I rushed into my other small bathroom and saw that I had some major nosebleed. I turned the faucet on, and try to wash all the blood off. For some reason, I couldn't get the picture of Hinata naked on the floor out of my mind.

"Naruto kun?"

I turned around, and saw Hinata in one of my light blue button up shirts and a pair of orange boxers with green swirls.

"A-Are you ok?" She asked, walking up to me. I blushed madly and looked away.

"I-I-I…. I-" She picked up a wad of tissues and held it to my nose.

"This… this is a lot of blood" Hinata stated. I gulped down the lump in my throat and I unsteadily grabbed the tissues. She grabbed a washcloth and wiped to blood off the counters. "Wow, this reminds me of a murder scene." She looked up at me, "Are you ok?"

Still unable to speak I just nodded my head.

Smiling, she continues to wipe the counter. I felt like a boulder had just rested on my shoulders. It was so awkward, I felt like I had to say something. I gulped down the huge lump again before stammering, "I-I'm um… I'm s-sorry … I-I should've knocked."

Hinata embarrassedly smiled. "It's ok… I'm sure you didn't do that on purpose…" Hinata looked back down at the sink. "But… But I wonder why you barged into the restroom."

My face was burning with so much humiliation and embarrassment, I was sure I looked like a tomato. "W-well… There was a loud 'thud' and I thought that you fell to the ground and that you were bleeding… So I rushed to the restroom. I turned the knob and saw that the door was unlocked." I looked apologetically at Hinata, "To me, that was weird. I mean, since you were a girl and you barely know me, I assumed that you would lock the door for protection, although I wouldn't peek at you or do anything to you. So, well, I thought some sort of rapist had sneaked in and…well…." I looked down in shame.

I was so scared that she would yell our hit me for barging into the bathroom when she didn't need me, I was really surprised when she started laughing. I looked confusingly at her and tears were forming from the side of her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing and held her arms on her guts. I chuckled along with her, mostly because I was relieved.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Thank you for your concern. –Giggle- You really are a kind person." She placed her hand on my cheek, the same place where she had touched me in my 'dream'. The same static shocked me and my heart skipped a beat.

Her smile was so bright; I thought I was looking at the sun. "But I cannot believe you thought a rapist had come into the bathroom."

She giggled again and went out of the restroom.

Smiling, I took the tissues away, which were soaked with my blood, and threw them in the trashcan. My lower face was bloody, but I washed it off with warm water and soap. Soon I was good as new.

I looked back at Hinata, but she was on the couch sleeping, with a small smile on her face. I chuckled a bit, before lifting her bridal style. She was awfully light and I carried her off to my bed. Carefully, I placed her head onto my pillow. Her long black hair were spread out, strands of her hair covering her eyes. Her long legs were delicately posed, and her slender arms were up to her head. I smiled, and gently pulled away the hair that concealed her eyes, and pulled the covers over her body. I turned off the light, and lay down on the couch.

Today had been so exhausting, that I was out as soon as my head fell onto the cushion.


	9. The Problem

Kyoko: I don't own Naruto

--

Gentle lights streaming through the black sky, shining down with such radiance I felt unworthy of it. Hesitantly, I took a step forward, but the Darkness, who is very greedy, lashed and screamed; preventing me from taking another step. I tried to squirm out of Their grip, but it was useless. Once they kept you prisoner, they'll never let you go again.

"No…" I choked out, straining to be free. Suddenly, the Light began to shrink, running away from me. My whole body was paralyzed with fear, fear of never seeing the light again. I thrashed and kicked with desperate violence and I screamed for the Light to come back, to wait, to be here.

The only answer I got was a long black haired girl with strange, but wonderful lavender eyes appeared in the ray of light. She had a strapless white gown that was flowing gracefully and white angelic wings reached up to the sky. She looked down on me, and when our eyes met I felt a jolt up my spine. This caused a reaction and the darkness slightly loosened its grip. Using this to my advantage, I ran for my life. For once, I was free. I wasn't chained down by the Darkness or held prisoner. My heart dared to hope, and I picked up more speed.

I was getting closer to the Light, no doubt that I'd be truly free and back to Heaven and escape from this Hell. The woman reached out her hands, and I mirrored her move. The Light was still moving away, but I was inches, no, millimeters from reaching her soft fingers. Suddenly, the Darkness snaked itself around my ankle and I tripped. I made one last attempt to grab her hands. I stretched my arms as far as I could, and for a second I thought I touched her. We were so close, just the distance of a string separated us. But then the Light pulled away, and I ended grabbing the black air.

The woman had a disappointed look on her face and pulled her arm away.

"No wait!" I cried, trying to push myself forward with my elbows. "WAIT!"

The Angel looked sad as she flew away.

"No!" I yelled again. I could feel the Darkness creeping up my body. The Light slowly disappeared as the Darkness covered my eyes.

"_**NO!!"**_

"NO!" I cried, sitting straight up from the couch. Cold sweat dripped down my face, and I was gasping for air. I quickly looked around and saw daylight streaming through the curtains. "It was… It was just a dream?"

Suddenly Hinata came from the kitchen, the smell of fried eggs and bacon attacking my nose. My stomach grumbled, and food immediately came into his mind.

"Naruto kun! You-"Hinata had a weird look on her face, almost correcting herself, before continuing, "Y-You screamed! What happened?"

"I… I had a nightmare." I answered.

"What was it about?" She asked again, looking me into the eyes. She looked SO familiar….

"It… I- Well… I… Um…" I tried to remember my dream, but my mind seemed to be blank. I looked back up at Hinata with a guilty smile on my face. "I forgot"

Hinata looked really worried, before shaking her head giggling. "Naruto kun, you can be such a dope…"

Normally I would take this as an insult, but the way she was smiling and the way she used the tone of her voice was more than enough to prove that she was just joking around. Suddenly, my stomach growled again, but this time it was louder. I blushed a bit and wrapped my hands around my stomach.

"Er… I guess I'm hungry"

Hinata giggled and grabbed my hand. "I sort of figured that out. Come on, I prepared breakfast!"

But when I came into the kitchen, I didn't see any breakfast. I saw a FEAST. There were two large plates filled with bacon and eggs, a plateful of French toast and cinnamon buns, 2 bowls of cut up fruits, mountains of pancakes, toasts with butter, and 2 mugs of piping hot black coffee. There was also a little vase with a white daisy coming out.

"God… Is today some sort of special day or something?" I asked, my mouth drooling from the aroma it was sending.

"No, I just like to cook that's all~!" Hinata explained, sitting down on a chair. "Come on, we better eat before it gets cold." I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately sat down and grabbed one plate that was full of eggs and bacon and scarfed it down.

"Naruto kun! You're going to choke yourself. Slow down a bit, it won't disappear." Hinata scolded, biting some cut up apples.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, gulping down the egg. But I couldn't help it. The taste was so savoring, and how it spread its taste around my tongue was so good… But I obliged to her command and slowed down my eating pace.

"So…" I said after a while, "I see that you really like cinnamon buns"

Hinata was nibbling on her 3rd piece when she answered, "Yes I do… It's one of my favorite foods"

"What's your other favorite food?" I asked, reaching for a piece of toast.

"Red bean buns"

"Yuck…" I said, sticking out my tongue. "How could you… LIKE those?"

"They're really sweet and I **love**sweets" She answered. "What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen" I stated matter of factly. "It's like the best food they ever made in the world"

"Really?" She giggled, "But isn't ramen bad for you?"

"Eh, it's taste make up for it." I said, slurping down the black coffee. Then for a while we ate in silence. When we were almost done, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So… where do you live? Isn't your family worried that you were gone for the night?"

Her face fell and looked away. "I… I really don't live anywhere. I mean, sometimes I live in a motel for a night or two, but I don't really have a stable place to live in. My family… my family died."

She must've read my facial expressions, because she quickly added,

"Oh, it's ok! I mean, it wasn't recent and it's only natural that you'd asked me that especially since you offered me your home for the night. I really appreciate you generosity." I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but we both knew that it wasn't working.

"Well… why don't we go out today?" Hinata asked running up to me, "We might find something fun! Please?" She gently tugged on my shirt and smiled pleadingly. My eyes darted to her lips, which seemed so soft and plump. It was almost impossible to not kiss her.

"I-I guess…" I mumbled, my eyes still gazing at her tempting lips.

"Great!" She squealed, "It's a date! I better go and get dressed!" She ran out of the kitchen, but slowly walked backed in with embarrassed smile. "Um… Can we go shopping for some clothes today? The clothes I wore yesterday are in the laundry…"

"Huh? Oh sure! Yeah, we could visit some stores. Um… You might want to use some of my clothes, although they'll be too big on you," I said, getting up from my seat. She followed me to my room and I pulled out my smallest pair of jean and shirt.

"Here, I know this is big, but it's the smallest ones I have." I handed her the clothing.

"Arigatou, Naruto kun. I really appreciate this"

"You're welcome, Hinata" With that I left the room for her to change.

(Hinata's Pov.)

I bought his clothes to my nose and took a nice long whiff. It smelled so like him.

Sighing, I changed again into his clothes. "What am I going to do…? If I keep this up, I'm going to be banned from Heaven… "

I pulled the shirt over my head.

"But wait. The rule only said that, 'An Angel cannot fall in love with a mortal'. "I argued back (to myself), "They never said I can't have a crush on them… I'm sure tons of immortals had a crush on humans. Like Zeus, Aphrodite, and all those other Greek gods and goddesses!" I exclaimed, while shoving my leg through the jean.

"I **just** have a crush on him… nothing more" I assured myself. "I just have a crush on him, I just have crush on him, I just have a crush on--" Suddenly, I my heart rapidly banged against my chest, and my face felt hot. "W-what's going on?" At the exact moment, the door slammed open.

"Hinata, which stores do you want to go?" Naruto asked. "Hm? Hinata, are you ok? What's wrong?"

My body slammed itself against the wall, and my hands shot up to my heart, as if they were trying to prevent it from popping out. My face must've been red, because he came toward me with a worried look on his face.

'_No… I… need to calm down!'_

"Oy… Are-are you alright?" He asked, touching my forehead. "You're all red and your face is hot! Do you want some Advil or something?"

I clutched my chest even harder, trying to control my heartbeats. If this keeps up, then 'its' going to pop out…

"S-sorry, but, excuse me!" I yelled, running into his bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. Rushing to the sink, I splashed my face with cold water, but my heart wouldn't calm down! My breath got ragged, and I felt myself glow.

"Shit! Not now…" I gasped, I could feel the wings trying to flap its way out. Shakily, I snapped my fingers and a container with pills appeared. I quickly grabbed a pill and gulped it down. A cool sensation tingled down my spine, and forced my heart to find its steady beat. The aching pain in my back finally settled down and my glow dimmed. I slowly breathed in and out, until I has one hundred percent sure that my feelings and my mind were under control. I wobbled to the sink to wash my face.

_'What the crap? Why couldn't I control my feelings? I can usually keep my feelings bottled up, but something made me snap. We Angels were trained to control our feelings. Because if we don't, our 'Angel forms' force themselves to come out and we are forbidden to show it to humans. It goes against several rules in the Angel's Guidebook. But even if I let loose my heart, I can keep it under control immediately! Why, why couldn't I do that this -?'_

I looked up at the mirror, but I didn't see my reflection. My raven black hair was replaced with bubblegum pink hair, my lavender eyes were replaced with jade green eyes, and my scowling face was replaced by with a satisfied smirk.

"Sakura…" I growled. Before I had the chance to snap my fingers, she was gone. The only thing left was a single black feather floating.

Kyoko: Eh heh heh, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter guys. But hey, this chapter is really long isn't it? I sort of like this chapter, so I hope ya'll do too. Don't forget to review, kay? HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!


End file.
